


Who's on First

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think maybe you should bat first, Jack,” said Daniel.  “Just to make sure we— I mean, they— really get it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's on First

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" _author’s choice_ , [photo #15](http://i269.photobucket.com/albums/jj41/Ami_Ven/WriterVerse/baseball01_zpsc7c517a8.jpg)

“Okay,” said Jack. “Do we all understand the rules?”

Teal’c, Dray’auc and Rya’c all looked back at him. “I believe so, O’Neill,” said Teal’c.

“Great! So, we’ve got two teams, everybody’s got their gear… Carter, are the bases ready?”

“Yes, sir!” called Sam, from across the wide grassy field. “Home plate is that way.”

“I think maybe you should bat first, Jack,” said Daniel. “Just to make sure we— I mean, they— really get it.”

Jack grinned, and Teal’c arched an eyebrow. “Have you never participated in this ‘baseball’, Daniel-Jackson?”

“Not since I was about Rya’c’s age,” he admitted.

“I’m sure you’ll remember,” said Sam, encouragingly. “But it’s not a bad idea, sir. Teal’c, do you want to pitch first?”

Teal’c easily caught the ball she tossed him, and the two teams— humans verses Jaffa— took their places.

“Not too hard, T,” said Jack, getting into a batting stance at home plate.

Teal’c nodded and threw the ball, a perfect throw that Jack hit with a resounding _crack_.

“Catch it, Rya’c!” Sam yelled, but he missed, scrabbling to pick up the ball as Jack skidded into second base.

“Remember to try and tag the runner after you pick it up next time,” Jack said, and Rya’c nodded.

Sam was up to bat next and she got a hit, too, staying on first when Rya’c was quicker to retrieve the ball.

“You’re up, Danny!” yelled Jack, from third base.

Daniel missed with his first swing and jogged back to get the ball. “Normally, there would be a catcher,” he explained to their alien opponents.

“That was a strike, was it not?” asked Rya’c. “Two more and you forfeit your turn, Dr. Jackson.”

“I’ll hit the next one,” Daniel said.

He did. It went high, arching over the game— and landed neatly in Dray’auc’s glove.

“Out!” said Jack.

“How did it…?” Daniel began, but Sam came over to take the bat, patting his shoulder as she went. 

“Still eight more innings to go,” she said, and he smiled.

“Hey, Rya’c,” said Daniel, passing him the bat. “You go first…”

THE END


End file.
